


As I Hang Here

by swiftMartyrdom (gatonip)



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Ancestor-Era, Dying thoughts, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-17
Updated: 2011-08-17
Packaged: 2017-10-22 18:21:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/241130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gatonip/pseuds/swiftMartyrdom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Sufferer ponders during his final moments.<br/>Sweeps later, Redglare does the same.</p>
            </blockquote>





	As I Hang Here

**Author's Note:**

> SONG INSPIRATION: Call It What You Want - Foster The People
> 
> Just a couple drabbles on what the Sufferer and Redglare might have been thinking at their time of death.

I foretold of my death many sweeps ago. It was inevitable.

They have my wrists bound in the red-hot iron I cannot and will not escape from. The E%ecutor’s arrow now stabs my ribcage. My blood, that which makes me a mutant among men, is visible to all as I struggle to keep my breathing regular.  
What more can I do, I who is mere inches from death, than watch the crowd that laughs and taunts me? ‘Freak’, they call me. “Unfit for life’, the deem me. The young huddle together and stare. They take up the elder’s chants of damning words, not comprehending the meaning behind what they say.

Among the crowd are my followers, here to see the final moments of their leader. The Ψiioniic tries to maintain a professional stance, to maintain anonymity, but those with a trained eye can see through his facade. My dear guardian is also present; she blends even more so than he, which astonishes me considering the rarity of her blood. But tears threaten in the corners of her eyes. Soon they will overflow, and her identity will be revealed. I can only hope that they will let her die with dignity.

Seeing as my leggings are now stretched absurdly to cover my torso, I highly doubt that.

Neophyte Redglare stands among the other legislacerators, the red of her outfit as bright as my blood. Her facade is so dense that if I had not known any better, I would say she was enjoying this as though it were an extravagant show, and not my final moments on this dreadful planet. But I do know better. And I can see the pain in her face that no one else would pick up on.

And then there is my darling at the front of the crowd. Death awaits her as well; she will pass not long after my last breath. She is strong; she will not plead for mercy as some of my less faithful followers did. She swore to me that she accepted her fate and would not want to die any other way than because of her devotedness to me. But I can see the fear in her eyes, the way she tries to keep from crying but fails horribly. I will miss her dearly.

Breathing is near impossible now.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Just as she had underestimated me, I underestimated her.

I foolishly believed I would be safe from her mind tricks, as those of my blood caste are. True, she could not directly attack my skilled mind and control me. But those come to witness the end of Marquise Spinneret Mindfang are of lower blood than I, and they now become witness to the approaching end of Neophyte Redglare.

The noose around my neck was meant for my adversary, who now stands before my struggling figure. She looks ghastly without her arm and eye, and if I was not currently struggling to breathe, I would smirk at a job well done just to spite her. But as it is, she watches my futile attempts to escape and laughs. She has the nerve to _laugh_.

Surely, if she were to speak, she would point out how the tables have turned. How I now suffer as she did. There is no comparison, however; a life for an arm and an eye is in no way a fair trade.

As my fingers fumble to unknot the noose, they graze over the symbol that slightly digs into my protein chute. The symbol of the one that preached his ideals of an equal world – a world neither of us will live to see. The Sufferer lived up to his name; he was murdered by orders from the Condesce, a spectacle I myself was in attendance to. It pained me to see one I had grown fond of to die in such a disgraceful manner.

I wonder now, had my interest in his teachings been revealed for the scandal it is, if I would die in a similar manner. Though I would not wish to die as he did; a lowly neophyte such as me is unworthy to meet my maker just as he had.

Perhaps in another lifetime, the Sufferer and I will meet once again. It would be a great honor to have my descendent live during the time of his second coming; an even greater honor if they are accepted under his leadership. Only time shall tell.

For me, time is nearly up.


End file.
